LoveWins
by KatLawliet
Summary: Miel "celebra" la legalización del matrimonio igualitario ayudando a que sus dos amigos puedan amarse sin restricciones. Ianthony. One-Shot. Fluff. Story-Writer POV.


"Hoy se da un gran paso hacia la igualdad, ahora gays y lesbianas tienen el derecho de contraer matrimonio, así como cualquier otra persona"

*Riiiiiing Riiiiiing* /Sonido del teléfono

— ¿Hola?

— Ian, ¿viste las noticias?

— Ah…si, lo hice…

— ¿No te parece genial?

— Am…si, supongo…

— No pareces muy feliz por eso.

— Bueno…pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo así que…

— ¡No seas así!

— Anthony, no entiendo tu punto. –le contestó cortante-

Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un fuerte suspiro.

— Escucha, Miel y yo vamos a ir a la corte suprema a celebrarlo, ¿quieres venir?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Están locos? –Replicó con exasperación- ¡ese lugar estará lleno de ese tipo de gente!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Anthony!, no me digas que Miel es…

— Ian, no tienes que LGBT para apoyar y celebrar un día como este.

Ian frunció el ceño y colocó la mano en su frente mientras trataba de entender a su mejor amigo.

— No, definitivamente no.

— Ian, suenas como un homófobo.

— ¡Sabes bien que no lo soy! –Respondió al instante-

— ¡Entonces vamos!, sólo será un momento.

Ian se mordió el labio inferior en un acto de duda, pero luego respondió afirmativamente a las demandas de su mejor amigo lamentando un poco por mucho aquella decisión.

La verdad era que Ian estaba en una encrucijada, dentro de él sentía una inmensa felicidad, pero también…

…sentía miedo.

Hacía 3 meses estaba en completa negación acerca de sus sentimientos por Anthony y muy a pesar que ya habían pasado algunas cosas entre ellos, besos, roces y cariños; Ian siempre buscaba la forma de escapar a esa situación. Y aunque repetía: "No soy gay", siempre había tenido cierta atracción hacia su mejor amigo y si bien antes podía disimularlo, al pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos había hecho aquello, imposible.

Anthony, por su parte, fue sincero desde el inicio y muchas veces le había propuesto que salieran, pero Ian siempre dijo no y luego fingía no saber de lo que Anthony estaba hablando. La tensión era tanta que muchas veces al estar los dos solos, Ian sentía demasiada incomodidad por lo que le era difícil controlarse y en respuesta se alejaba constantemente y rechazaba salir con él, Anthony al ver que eso le causaba molestias pensó en que darle su espacio era lo mejor.

Miel y Anthony se conocieron en esos momentos y se habían llevado bien por el hecho de ser veganos y compartir muchos intereses, ambos salían juntos como amigos pero eventualmente los rumores surgieron y mucha gente coincidían en que se miraban muy bien juntos; pero ambos desde el inicio dejaron en claro sus preferencias, y si, Miel era lesbiana, pero nadie lo sabía.

Teniendo en común hasta su situación preferencial y siendo tan buenos amigos Anthony le pidió un favor que tal vez, cualquiera hubiera rechazado, pero Miel, quien conocía su situación accedió a ayudarlo: "Pretender que salían juntos para que Ian dejara de estar incómodo junto a él".

Pero en opinión de ella, ambos eran un "par de tontos" por querer tapar el sol con un dedo, y creyó fervientemente que aquello no funcionaría en lo absoluto, pero si lo hizo y de hecho, superó sus expectativas por mucho. Anthony no lo notaba, por el hecho de que lo ocultaba muy bien, pero Ian estaba decaído y en ciertos momentos mostraba celos. Por esa razón Miel había seguido con esa farsa, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Ian fuera honesto consigo mismo y ansiaba presenciar ese momento. Pero tal vez las cosas no ocurrirían como ella pensaba ya que un día tan importante como hoy no estaba en sus planes cercanos, tal vez era el día en que ambos tomarían la iniciativa.

— ¿Ian viene? –Preguntó Miel mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo en el apartamento de Anthony-

Anthony no respondió, sino que se quedó sentado en su cama mirando seria y fijamente al vacío.

— ¿Anth? ¿Qué te pasa? –se acercó hasta donde él estaba con una expresión preocupada-

— Es que… -Anthony apretó sus puños- creo que tal vez lo estoy presionando demasiado…

Miel pudo ver la tristeza emanar de la cara de su amigo, suspiró colocando sus puños en su cintura y mirando al costado para luego mostrar una cara de resolución.

— Anthony –dijo para llamar su atención- no te preocupes, hoy haré que Ian se sienta bien.

Anthony sin entender sólo miró a su amiga sonreírle, mientras asentía. Para Anthony era muy difícil interpretar lo que Miel pensaba, pero eso era algo que le agradaba de ella, Miel podía ser extremadamente perspicaz y sabía de lo que hablaba.

— ¡Ian!

Miel levantó la mano para indicarle la posición de ambos a una distancia relativamente corta, Ian caminó hacia ellos con la cabeza gacha y una notoria incomodidad en su rostro. Caminaron hasta la corte suprema de justicia, donde se podía ver a muchas personas sosteniendo banderas y camisas coloridas hablando enérgicamente y preparando listones y festones para lanzar en cuanto los abogados, que pelearon por esos derechos, salieran de ahí.

La tensión entre Ian y Anthony podría notarla hasta cualquiera que no los conociera y pese a los esfuerzos de Miel para que ambos se relajaran, Ian no podía acostumbrarse al estar rodeado de "ese tipo de gente".

Pero al momento en el que el juez y los abogados salieron, todos lanzaron lo que tenía preparado, gritando de emoción y excitación, la alegría podría sentirse en el aire, entonces todos comenzaron a besar a sus parejas (los que tenían) y en ese momento los ojos de Ian y Anthony se encontraron nerviosamente retirándola casi de inmediato.

"¿Por qué esos dos idiotas son así? ¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo? ¿Acaso creen que las personas de aquí los juzgaran?". En ese momento Miel sintió cansancio, cansancio de ver a dos personas que de verdad tenían sentimientos entre sí reprimirse de esa forma. ¿No habían sido superadas ya las barreras del género?

"¿Para qué EEUU había dado este gran paso entonces?,

¿De que valía si al final, gente como esos dos tontos seguirían pensando que amarse estaba mal?"

Cansada y molesta por esas ideas, se acercó hacia Anthony y sin previo aviso lo besó.

Ian, justo frente a ellos mostraba una cara de completo absorto, sintió que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus ojos encontraron a los de Anthony quien aún estaba irremediablemente pasmado.

Pero antes de que el que estaba siendo besado pudiera actuar, Ian se acercó a ambos y en un acto los separó bruscamente.

— ¿Qué…?...-musitó Ian, mientras una mirada de furia y tristeza emergían en sus ojos-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, trago en seco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la multitud.

Anthony miró a Miel que le sonreía y asentía como leyendo sus pensamientos y entonces no perdió más tiempo y corrió detrás de Ian tomándolo del brazo antes de que fuera más lejos.

— ¡Suéltame! –Ian luchó para soltarse pero Anthony lo abrazó antes de que pudiera hacerlo- ¡Suéltame!...¡Suél…tame…ya! –la voz de Ian se debilitó mientras Anthony lo sostenía firmemente-

— Te mentí… -le dijo mientras Ian paraba su forcejeo- …Miel es lesbiana.

Los ojos azules de Ian se abrieron de par en par y de reojo pudo ver a Miel detrás sonriéndoles satisfactoriamente.

Luego, Anthony lo soltó para verlo tratar de articular fallidamente alguna palabra. Entonces Anthony le tomó el rostro y juntó sus labios con los de él sin decir nada más, Ian cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima contenida resbalaba por su rostro correspondiendo completamente al beso de su amado y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para profundizar aquel beso dejando que sus verdaderos sentimientos tomaran el control.

Y entonces ya no había incomodidad…

….o miedo, o tristeza, o celos.

El amor había ganado.


End file.
